


Sugar

by revengera



Series: Genderbend Oneshots [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom!Frank - Freeform, F/M, Fem!Gerard, Genderbending, pornstar!frank - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengera/pseuds/revengera





	1. Chapter 1

Gee was slightly too horny at that moment in time. Her parents had left for the day and her brother was at his friends house. She was home alone. 

She really wished that she had one of her casual fucks near by but unfortunately no one was around. She was way too alone.

It wasn't usual for her to open up her laptop for anything that wasn't Netflix or tumblr, but today it was for something totally different. 

She found the website she was too familiar with think she was and typed in the familiar name. 

Frank Iero 

She had been following him on everything from tumblr to Twitter and he had even replied to her once which sent her into a complete state of shock and excitement. 

She gazed at the screen as multiple videos came up, ranging from solos to threesomes. She picked her favourite - a video that just concentrated on Frank as he fucked some random bimbo. 

He was pretty popular in the porn industry, famous for being sexually open to anything, he did gay porn along with straight porn, he really had no restrictions. 

The video began to play, going straight into Frank eating out a girl who Gee couldn't care less about, she just wanted to see Frank. 

-

Gee had finished and had came almost 3 minutes after the video had started, with a little help from herself that was. 

Gee checked the time, noticing it was 1pm and she was really hungry after that little rendezvous. 

Before getting food she decided to just stalk Franks Twitter page while she had the chance. 

She pulled her phone out of the mound of covers that had gathered at the end of her bed, unlocking the device and clicking straight on the app. 

She typed his name into the search bar, his account popping up almost instantly. The account loaded and she began scrolling past the retweets of stuff she couldn't really care about. 

Her eyes almost bulged out of her skull hen she read one tweet in particular. 

'On the plane to where I love to be NJ here I come!'

Gee squealed, throwing her phone into the covers. Frank was coming to his hometown, he was coming to New Jersey, he would be in the same state as her. 

She squealed once again, jumping out of bed and running over to her closet, pulling on a skirt and a random jumper she was positive wouldn't match. 

She was right noticing the large black flag jumper over the top of a pink skirt. She sighed, pulling off the skirt and replacing it with a black leather mini skirt, admiring her bum in the tight fabric. 

She pulled on a pair of sheer black high thighs up her freshly shaved legs, then pulling on her favourite black vans. 

Gee ran down the stairs, her phone held tightly in one hand. 

Once she got to the living room, she picked up her purple backpack that had a little pink alien stitched in the centre. 

She dropped the phone in the bag alone with a purse filled with money before running out the door, locking it behind her and putting the key into her bag. 

She decided food was a good option before wandering the streets of New Jersey looking for a man who was more than likely in his own home. 

It wasn't long before the coffee shop was in sight, she was really craving a good coffee and a cookie at that particular moment. 

The coffee shop was warm and the aroma of coffee pulled Gee forwards, towards the counter ordering a plain black coffee and a cookie. 

She picked up the cup filled with the hot liquid she craved, along with the cookie, sitting down in her favourite booth and pulling her bag open and taking out her phone. 

She groaned, laying back in the seat, sipping carefully at the hot coffee whilst picking apart a cookie and placing small bits into her mouth. 

The cookie was completely gone by now, her coffee was still the same temperature as lava. 

Gee couldn't do anything but stare into her coffee and think about where Frank could be in New Jersey. 

She decided not to search for him today, seeing as the tweet was only posted early this morning and he obviously would be tired as fuck and need to sleep. 

Groaning quietly, she pulled the coffee to her lips, taking a short sip and scowling at the cup in anger when the coffee burned her tongue. 

She stared down into her lap, pushing the dark locks out of her face and sighing, realising that no one really wanted to be around her at that moment, her friends hadn't spoke to her in days. 

She downed the rest of the coffee, her gaze still cast down in her lap. 

"Hey, you look kinda sad honey, can I buy you another drink?" Someone spoke from beside her, the voice deep and Gee felt like she had heard it before, yet she really couldn't place where she had heard it, school probably. 

"Yeah, okay." She replied, he gaze still cast down.

The person walked away, only to return minutes later carrying two mugs, setting one in front of Gee and the other in front of them self, the man sat down opposite her, his hands clasped together as he bent his neck to try and see the girl in front of him. 

Gee cast her gaze up slightly, well aware of the man sat opposite her. She looked up at the mans hands, her eyes widening in shock as she saw tattoos she had seen hundreds of times before. 

She looked up even slower, noticing the neck tattoo and then his face, the face she had seen so many times before in pictures and videos, the person she came out to look for. 

"Are you okay sweetie, you looked kinda sad." Frank smiled, Gee only nodded quickly in response, her face obviously beet red. 

"I-I'm f-fine." Gee stuttered, admiring the man in front of her who she had been crushing on since she first saw one of his videos. 

"Do you know me from somewhere?" Frank smirked, taking a short sip of his drink before setting it back down in front of him. Gee only nodded weakly, squeezing her eyes closed hoping to forget the awkwardness that seemed to radiate off of her. "It's okay if you do honey, I get noticed all the time." Frank laughed softly, making Gee blush even harder, her skirt becoming even more interesting than the man in front of her. 

"I can see you're feeling awkward, how about you give me your number and I'll call you sometime?" Frank continued, pulling his phone out and sliding it over to Gee. 

She typed her phone number in, pushing the phone back towards Frank. 

She smiled weakly before standing up and stalking out of the door and in the direction of her house, mentally slapping herself for being so awkward with Frank, he was clearly put off by her. 

Frank just sat in the booth, marvelling at the view as Gee walked away, he really loved the way the clothes hugged her frame. 

-

Gee had been laying in bed for days on end now, scrolling through Franks blog and Twitter page, hoping to see some extra news or just something that could give her a slight chance. 

She read over all of his recent tweets, 'fuck it.' Being a recent one of three minutes ago, she groaned, flopping back onto her bed and pouting, Frank had forgotten about her. 

Just as she was about to scroll through Franks Instagram she got a text from an unknown number, she scowled, annoyed that someone was wasting her time.

She opened the messaging app, gasping as she read the message. 'Hey it's Frank, just wanted to see if you wanted to meet up later?'

Gee squealed, hitting the bed lightly with her fists. Frank wanted to see her again. 'Uh sure, where?' She replied, hitting send whilst biting down on her thumb nail.

'Meet me at the coffee place in ten, I'll be waiting xoxoF' Gee replied with a quick 'okay' before jumping off her bed and over to her closet.

She pulled out a white tennis skirt and a pair of pink high thighs that had cat ears on. 

She pulled on the clothes along with a pink jumper that had an image of peach pocky on the front. 

She ran over to the mirror, applying a coat of lip gloss and foundation before slipping a pink bow in her hair to keep the hair out of her face. 

She nodded at herself approvingly, slipping on the white shoes and shoving her phone into the front pocket of her jumper. 

Gee waved at Mikey as she ran through the lounge, bolting out of the door and into the direction of the cafe, she was way too excited. 

The thoughts that made her excited suddenly stopped when she started to wonder what Frank was going to do. No one like Frank would ever want to fuck her surely, he was going to prank her, he was going to humiliate her, break her. 

She stopped, staring at the path in front of her, not realising that she was stood just outside of the cafe, Frank sitting inside staring at the worried girl. 

Gee shrugged her stupid thoughts off, looking back up to catch Franks gaze with hers. "It's kinda cold, wanna go back to mine?" Frank smiled, holding his hand out for Gee to hold onto. 

She cautiously grabbed hold of Franks hand, nodding slowly before they began walking in the direction Gee had just come from. 

They passed Gee's house, only to stop at another that was a few houses down, Frank unlocking the door and ushering the girl into his home.

"Welcome." Frank giggled, dropping his keys down onto the table and showing Gee into his lounge. 

He dropped down onto the plush leather sofa, patting the space next to him. Gee sat down next to Frank, her face blushing a soft pink shade. 

"So, I'm going to make this really awkward now but why the fuck not." Frank paused. "Do you wanna fuck?" He asked simply, gee started coughing hysterically, she was surprised by the bluntness of the question. "You've seen my videos, so why not." Frank winked, Gee only nodded hesitantly.

Frank grinned before leaning forwards, catching Gee's lips with his own, the kiss started out softly, soon adding pressure and harshness. 

Frank shuffled around in the sofa, picking Gee up bridal style and carrying her up the stairs and into his bedroom where a king sized bed stood on the back wall.

He dropped her down on the bed, trailing his kissed down her neck, sucking softly on her, causing pinkish marks go form on her skin, that would soon turn purple.


	2. Sugar part 2

He dropped her down onto the bed, trailing kisses down her neck, sucking softly, causing pinkish marks to form on her skin that would soon turn purple. 

Frank growled as his hand ran up Gee's thighs, his nails digging into the pale flesh, leaving crescent shaped indents. "Ah! Frank please." Gee groaned out, her head thrown back as she bucked her hips up in hope for Frank to get the picture. 

"You want me to fuck you?" Frank moaned into her ear as his fingers ran up her thigh smoothly, attaching with the lace of her panties as he ran his fingers over the soft material between her legs.

"Please!" She gasped out, feeling herself becoming wet from Franks ghostly touches that ran over her clit. 

Frank moved his hand up to Gee's lips, his finger pressing against them. "Be quiet baby girl, we're not the only people in this house." He whispered, removing his finger from her lips before pressing his lips against hers forcefully. Franks hand was still rubbing at Gee's clit through her panties, her pants coming out more audible the closer she got to coming. 

"F-Frank I'm close." She panted out, her voice raised. 

"And I told you to stay quiet." Frank growled, his hand moving away from Gee's panties before he removed himself from above her. he slipped his jeans and shirt off his body, revealing the tattoos Gee had seen in the videos so many times, but in person now. 

Frank sauntered over to the cupboard, flicking the door open before he kneeled down, rifling through a box hidden behind piles of clothes. He hummed when he found what he was looking for, pulling it out of the box and hiding it behind his back as he walked back over to where Gee lay annoyed on the bed from her almost coming experience.   
His hand came from behind his back, revelling none other than a ball gag causing Gee to moan out in anticipation. "Now, I did tell you to be quiet, so this is what you get for disobeying me." Frank smirked, crawling onto the bed to straddle Gee's hips once again as he fixed the ball gag into place. 

Gee groaned when it was fastened, her only letting out muffled groans that were cut off by the ball in her mouth. "See, now we can have some fun." Frank smiled sweetly as he pulled down his boxers, still aware that Gee was fully dressed. Frank leaned back slightly so he could pull Gee's jumper over her head. "Naughty girl, not wearing a top underneath?" Frank cooed, his had going behind Gee's back to unclasp her bra, throwing it behind her body along with the jumper. 

His hand then trailed down Gee's torso, his eyes flitting over Gee's curves until his fingers soon hooked around the waist band of her skirt, pulling it down her legs until it hung around her ankles. Gee kicked her legs so that the skirt fell onto the floor. 

Frank took even longer as his hand fiddled around the lace of her panties. "Do you want to keep you socks on little one?" Frank asked at the girl who nodded, her eyes trained on him as his fingers hooked into her panties, pulling them down her body. 

He removed his weight off Gee, pulling a condom out of the covers of his bed and ripping it open, rolling it over his cock. Frank got carried away with his hand stroking up and down, Gee's muffled whines catching his attention. Franks eyes landed on Gee's red lips and the way that the spit was dribbling down her chin. "Fuck." He muttered before pulling Gee's legs further apart until he was kneeing between them. "You ready?" Frank panted out, his gaze locking with Gee's. She nodded rapidly, her hair splaying out across the sheets. 

Frank pushed in, noticing all too quickly that Gee was not a virgin by the way she moaned and didn't hiss at the intrusion. "Fuck yeah." Frank groaned out as he slid all the way in, his eyes squeezed shut tightly before he opened them to see Gee's eyes wide and pleading. He pulled out slightly, thrusting back in causing Gee's body to jolt back from the force and muffled moans to fall from her lips. "Fuck that, I want to hear you." Frank growled as he pulled the gag off Gee as he continued to thrust, Gee's gasps and moans soon coming out a lot clearer.

"T-thank you Sir..." Gee trailed off, her legs wrapping around Franks waist tightly. 

"That's what I like to hear." Frank grinned, his thrusts becoming more fierce and strong as he practically fed off Gee's broken moans. "Are you gonna come for me honey?" Frank panted out, beads of sweat building up on his forehead. Gee nodded, her eyes squeezing shut as her legs tensed around his waist, her moans turning into screams. 

Frank groaned from Gee tightening around him. "I'm close baby." Frank panted out, his face in line with Gee's before he attached his lips with hers. His thrusts became more erratic as he came inside the condom, riding out his orgasm before he pulled out, discarding the condom in the bin close by. 

Gee yawned, her pupils blown out as she looked back up at Frank. He lay down beside her, panting softy as he tried to regain his breath. "W-we should do that again sometime."


End file.
